


Summer Heat

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Kinktober, M/M, college!rhink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: After an almost imperceivable nod, Link slid over to Rhett. He lifted his hand and gingerly placed it on Rhett’s stomach. Link figured his hand must have felt cold when Rhett’s muscles twitched beneath his palm.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. **Handjobs** | Suspension | Distention | Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex

The air was hot and sticky. 

“Gonna storm tonight, y’think?”

Rhett grunted in response. They’d just climbed out of the river from an attempt to get cool. Only a couple more weeks before their return to college life. 

They laid on their backs, letting the sun do its best job at drying them off. The heat made them drowsy, and soon enough Link fell asleep. 

Once Link had gotten a little too warm for comfort, he roused enough to flop onto his stomach. Before he could be pulled back under, he heard a moan coming from an arm’s stretch of grass to his left. Rhett’s hand was in his boxers, eyes squeezed shut, and his teeth worried his bottom lip. 

Rhett’s body was glistening, the beads of sweat making Link’s mouth water. His head lolled to the side, facing Link, eyes still closed. 

“Too hot,” Rhett complained. Pulling his hand out of his boxers, he spread his arms out wide. Link wasn’t sure he was asleep, but took advantage of this moment. Rhett looked like a god. A freaking statue. Even though they’d been living together the past couple of years, moments like this rarely happened. 

Moments where he could take in the beauty of his best friend without shame. 

If he were honest, things between them started to shift. Nothing anyone else would notice, by any means. Like, it wasn’t unusual for Rhett to be jacking off so obviously next to Link. 

Still. They’d not touched each other. 

“Rhett?” Link’s voice just barely heard above the current of the river.

Rhett’s eyes opened, hooded and instantly found Link’s. Despite the heat, a shiver traveled through Link’s body. 

“...can I…?” 

After an almost imperceivable nod, Link slid over to Rhett. He lifted his hand and gingerly placed it on Rhett’s stomach. Link figured his hand must have felt cold when Rhett’s muscles twitched beneath his palm. 

Needing to take a taste - not knowing when the next opportunity may occur, if it would at all - he pressed up on his other arm, bending over to lick along Rhett’s ribcage. The low growl that he felt more than he heard, had Link looking back up at Rhett’s face. 

Rhett’s eyes were glued to Link’s lips for a charged moment. In one motion, Link’s hand pushed into Rhett’s boxers as he leaned down to kiss him. Not so surprisingly, nothing felt awkward. Kissing Rhett felt like something he’d been doing for thousands of years. 

Link’s hand wrapped around Rhett’s cock, pulling slowly. He’d imagined this moment, of course, but none of those fantasies could hold a candle to the real deal. When he pulled his hand out, Rhett whined.

“Be patient, brother, you still hot?” Link spoke against Rhett’s lips. He tried to pull back to talk, but Rhett wasn’t letting that happen. Rhett was starving for Link’s lips. 

“Yeah, so fuckin’ hot.” Rhett flipped Link onto his back, elbows on either side of his head. 

Link’s hands went to Rhett’s waistband, pulling his boxers down enough to let his cock and balls out. Instinctively, Rhett began to rut against Link’s belly. Before Rhett could lean down to capture Link’s mouth again, Link brought both hands up to his mouth. He wetly licked each palm, maintaining eye contact, which made Rhett’s hips stutter. 

He wrapped his fists around Rhett’s cock, creating a make-shift hole. Rhett quickly took the lead, noticing the lack of mobility with position Link’s wrists were in. He tucked his head into Link’s neck, unable to keep it up any longer. All the while, Link was nothing but encouraging Rhett towards his climax. 

“Come on, Rhett, you’re doing so well. Shit, bo, you’re so hot. This is so hot. Been wanting to do this forever.” And more. 

Rhett pulled his head up, ghosting his mouth over Link’s. “‘mclose, ‘mclose, don’t stop.” He tried kissing Link, but couldn’t focus enough to make it happen. Link lifted his head enough to take in Rhett’s bottom lip, the same one he’d been staring at before this all started. He sucked then bit down, “uh huh, uh huh!”, and bit down hard. 

Link was physically moved up the grass by the force of Rhett’s final thrusts as he came across all over Link’s torso. Rhett kissed wherever he could reach - Link’s cheek, nose, chin, jawline, forehead, eyebrows, and finally his lips. 

“Wow. Now I’m really too hot!” Rhett belly laughed. 

“You think you’re hot? Try having a giant hovering over your body!” Link teased and pushed Rhett off of him. He stood up and pushed his own boxers down his legs, stepping out of them as he walked toward the river. 

“You telling me that did nothing for you, Neal?” Rhett hollered, halfway teasing, halfway heart-breakingly nervous. 

“Come join me and find out,” Link called over his shoulder as he made his way into the water. 

Within seconds, Rhett had Link’s arms and legs wrapped around his own body as he returned the first of many favors. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to get a handful of these prompts fulfilled this month! Hopefully the next time you stop by this collection, you'll see new things!
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
